The disclosure relates to a self-leveling multi-line laser device for generating at least two, mutually perpendicular projectable laser lines. By means of such a device, by way of example, horizontal and vertical planes can be spanned by respective one-dimensionally expanded laser beams and horizontal and vertical lines can respectively be projected for example onto wall areas or objects. These projectable lines are designated henceforth as laser lines or projected laser lines of the multi-line laser device, although the device cannot produce these lines itself, but rather only by projection of the expanded laser beam onto a wall or an object, for example.
Multi-line laser devices of this type can be used, in particular, in industry, in the craft sector and do-it-yourself sector for example for adjustment, marking, measurement and alignment tasks.
Diverse two-line laser devices are known from the prior art, which can be used to project two mutually perpendicular laser lines. In this case, either laser beams are expanded by lens elements in a plane, as a result of which a respective laser line with a useable angular range of approximately 60° to 120° can be generated. Two of these laser lines can thus be provided by combination of two laser beams and two lens elements in a 90° position with respect to one another.
A disadvantage of such two-line laser devices comprising a lens element for expanding the laser beam is, inter alia, the restricted useable angular range of the expanded laser beam of typically 60° to 120°, as a result of which only one laser cross with a single point of intersection between the two projected laser lines can be generated, and a further disadvantage is the great decrease in brightness of the laser line that can be generated toward the outer regions.
Alternatively, rotational laser devices are also commercially available, wherein a laser beam is deflected by 90° by a rapidly rotating deflection element and the optical illusion of a continuous laser line is thus generated by the laser beam rotating with the rotating deflection element. By combining two rotational laser units arranged at an angle of 90° in one device, it is thus possible to project two mutually perpendicular laser lines onto walls or objects, for example.
Disadvantages of such rotational laser devices include, inter alia, the complex mechanical construction and the high production costs associated therewith, and also the large, heavy design of such laser devices. Further disadvantages of such devices include energy consumption and wear and also the limited reliability of said devices over the lifetime.
It is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and, in particular, to provide a self-leveling multi-line laser device which can project laser lines over a large angular range of at least 180° in conjunction with a small design, favorable production costs and without rotating parts.